paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet the Lion Guard
Summary The future generation pups take a visit to the Pride Lands and they meet the Lion Guard, protectors of the Pride Lands. But, when Scar's army kidnap the pups' parents for his own well-being, the future gen pups must team up with the Lion Guard to save their families! Characters Chase Skye Tundra Rocky Lani Ace Aurora Winter Sage Kion Fuli Bunga Beshte Janja Cheezi' Chungu Scar Ushari Reirei Goigoi Kiburi and his float Simba Nala Kiara Story "Mama, when are you gonna tell us where we're going on our vacation?" Winter asked her mother, Tundra, as they walked into the Lookout. The cocoa husky chuckled and nuzzled her youngest daughter. "In a few minutes, sweetie. In a few minutes." "But, how long is a few minutes?" Sage asked. Tundra chuckled. "Patience, kids, patience! I'll tell you once Daddy gets home from his mission. In the meantime, why don't you watch some TV?" Aurora nodded. "Okay, what do you guys wanna watch?" "May I give a recommendation?" Tundra asked. She went to the movie shelf and pulled out The Lion King. She put it in front of her kids as Skye, Chase, and their two kids came into the room. "Have you told them yet?" Skye asked. Tundra shook her head. "I'm letting them watch a movie until Rocky comes home. Then we can tell them. Why don't your kids watch with mine?" Ace peeked over at the cover of the movie. "The Lion King? What's that?" "It's mine and your father's favorite Disney movies," Skye explained. "We watched it all the time when we were your age. It has some romantic stuff in it, though." The girls giggled while the boys stuck their tongues out in disgust. Tundra put in the movie and the pups began to watch. Lani liked the part where Simba was a cub. "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun," Mufasa, Simba's father told his son. "One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." "And this will all be mine?" young Simba asked. "Everything," Mufasa replied. Lani could tell she would like this movie. About 20 minutes later, the tense scene came on; the stampede scene. "Zazu! Help me!!" young Simba said to Zazu as he clung to a tree branch. "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" "Hurry!!" That was the most tense part of the movie for the pups, so they basically had to cover each others' eyes while the scene was still going on. After that, they cried a little when Mufasa died, but their tears were forgotten for the rest of the movie. When the movie ended, Rocky came up behind his kids. "Boo!" The girls screamed, but Aurora and Winter giggled and nuzzled their dad. "You scared us good, Daddy!" Aurora squealed. "Now will you tell us where we're going on our vacation, Mama?" Tundra and Rocky looked at each other, then at Chase and Skye, who smiled. Skye spoke first. "We're going to the Pride Lands." "That place in the movie?" Lani asked her mother. "That's right," Chase replied. "We're gonna go and see if we can meet Simba and the Royal Family." The five pups cheered and barked in excitement. "Let's go pack!" Ace told his sister as they ran to their puphouses. "Come on!" Sage said to his siblings, running off. After a few hours of flying there in the Air Patroller, they finally made it to the Pride Lands. "We're here!" Sage and Lani cried, running out of the plan, their brothers and sisters right behind them. Lani romped around the lush terrain. "This place is so cool! Do you really think that Simba and his family live here, Mom?" "Maybe. Let's split up and see if we can find them," Skye said. "Chase, you and me will search near that river. Tundra and Rocky, you two go search in the woods. Sage, Aurora, you guys head for those cliffs. Ace and Lani, you two look around here." "What about me?" Winter asked. Skye chuckled. "You can go look on your own," she told the little one. "Contact us on your pup-tags if you find anything!" They all split up. Winter smiled and puffed up her chest. "Hmph! Mom and Dad must think I'm very responsible to let me go off on my own. So, let's go find Simba! Come on, Lumi!" She grabbed her toy and ran off. After a while of walking, she heard a noise. "Get outta here, Kiburi! Go back to the Outlands!" "Outlands?" Winter ran toward the commotion, and she peered through the bushes. There was a lion cub, a cheetah, a honey badger, a hippo and an egret, facing an army of jackals, hyenas and crocodiles. Winter gasped and pulled Lumi close. "Stay right here, Lumi. I don't know who they are, but they ''don't ''seem friendly." One of the jackals must have smelled her scent, because she was walking Winter's way. As she was backing up, two of the hyenas laughed behind her, making her jump into view. "Well, well," said the female jackal, Reirei. "What have we here? A black and white hyena?" "That's husky-mix to you!" Winter said quietly. Janja, leader of the hyenas, only laughed at her. "You sure? You look like a morsel to me!" Winter whimpered and held Lumi in her mouth as she sat in front of the animals. Just then, the lion cub kicked the two Outlanders away. He turned to the pup. "Are you okay?" he asked. Winter nodded. "We're okay. Thanks. Say 'thank you' to the nice lion cub, Lumi." She lifted up her toy. "Thank you, lion cub," she made him say. The cub smiled and laughed. "You're welcome, Lumi. Now come on." The cub and Winter joined the other animals, and they all were surrounded by the Outland animals. Janja cackled. "Now we gotcha!" "That's what you think, Janja!" the cub said boldly. He turned to Winter. "I need you to do exactly what I tell you: get behind me, crouch down, hold on to Lumi and close your eyes." Winter did as she was told, and after he did that, she heard a humongous roar that lasted a minute or two, and ended a few moments later. "You can look now," she heard the cub say. Winter opened her blue eyes and got up. "Wow! That was pawsome! How did you do that?" "Long story," the cub replied. "But, let me ask you a question or two. What's your name?" Winter's tail wagged. "I'm Winter, and this is my stuffed toy, Lumi. Who are you?" "I'm Kion," the cub replied. "And this is the Lion Guard." He gestured to the other animals, who greeted her kindly. Winter bowed. "It's nice to meet you." "Winter!" Her mom and dad rushed over to her and nuzzled her, the others not to far behind. "Are you okay?" Rocky asked. Winter nodded. "I'm great! Mommy, Daddy, I want you to meet Kion and the Lion Guard! Guys, this is my mommy, Tundra, and my daddy, Rocky." The Guard said hello to them. Sage and Aurora came up from behind their mother, but when they saw Kion, they whimpered and backed up. Kion smiled at them and knelt down to their height. "Hey there, little ones. No need to be scared of me." "Are... are you a friendly lion?" Aurora asked. "Sure I am," Kion replied. "My name's Kion. Who are you?" Aurora smiled. "I'm Aurora. And this is my brother, Sage. And, I guess you met our sister, Winter, already." She giggled. "She's your sister?" Fuli asked. Sage nodded. "Yeah. She's the youngest, too." "Only by 2 minutes!" Winter said. Everyone laughed. "And these are my friends, Lani and Ace, and their parents," Winter said, introducing Kion to them. "Nice to meet you," Skye said. "And thanks for protecting Winter from those... ruffians." "No problem," Bunga the honey badger replied. "Saving animals from the Outlanders is what we do." "Outlanders? Is that what they're called?" Chase asked. Fuli nodded, a worried look on her face. "I'm afraid so. They're really bad news." Ace smiled. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Kion smiled and stepped toward him. "Thanks for the offer, Ace, but I don't know if there is anything you can do." "We'd at least like to try," Tundra said. Kion nodded. "Okay. We'll take you all to our Lair, and then we can figure out if there is a way that you can help. Follow us." The 9 dogs followed the Guard to their Lair. "Nice digs!" Lani said, splashing around in Beshte's pool. Aurora stepped up to the male cub. "So, why were all those animals working together, Kion? Are they working for someone or what?" Kion sighed and motioned her forward. "Come here a second." Aurora did what she was told. Category:Crossover Episodes Category:The Lion Guard crossovers